1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical signaling devices for visually indicating a condition that needs to be attended to such as cleaning or maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently when contaminates such as oils or other light liquid pollutants in run off water from parking lots, streets or other areas, are present in a manhole of a sewer system there is no way to tell that the contaminants need to be removed before they escape downstream in the sewer system and pollute the environment without physically opening the manhole cover and observing the condition of the contents of the manhole. It would be beneficial to have a flag or other mechanically visible means for determining if the sewer or manhole needs to be cleaned out to remove contaminants before they escape into the environment.